2015.02.27 - The Defeat of Beanie Billy
For Jack, looking for Loki has been frustrating to say the least. He's sure he's in the city, but something is interfering with him being able to find him... he can, at least, find where Loki was last living, though the most noticeable thing he may find there is one Dr. Banner asking around for the same young god that Jack is looking for. Meanwhile Charlotte is elsewhere in the city when, whatever she might be up to, she hears a very strange sound like some sort of horror movie bubbling off-kilter doll-laughter. Jack can track the mask. If...somebody's wearing it. But for right now, he changes tactics. Bruce Banner's looking for Loki? He remembers him...mostly as a scientist, rather than the big green guy. << Where is Bruce Banner? >> is the question he asks as he crouches like a gargoyle on the edge of a skyscraper in the Theater District, untroubled by the many stories he would fall if he tipped just a little. The doctor is out rather looking for a portal or rift as he wanders along the sidewalk. Something in his hand with headphones on Bruce walks slowly ignoring others for now. No he doesn't know a mask is involved, the teenager told him something about Green Lantern and a green thing with with tentacles. She mentioned this being Thor's brother so he has gathered its god related. Charlie doesn't /normally/ hear voices... or at least not the "horror movie children laughter" kind. And since she's, as usual, on patrol. She goes to investigate. She wasn't really even expecting to find anything tonight, patrolling in a less dangerous part of town. So apparently, she's just lucky! Several paffs of pink smoke appear here and there as she closes on the sounds, sticking closer to fire escapes at the moment and she teleports from spot to spot, peering down and searching for the sources of the sounds. Charlie has to hunt from alley to alley as the echoing sound seems to defy physics.. something more than normal is at play here. Eventually though she locates the source.. a young boy is kneeling in the tattered newspapers and discarded cans, under the fire escape in an alley. The unearthly giggling is coming from him, and in his hands he's holding a strange carved pale green mask, very close... it kind of gives a Gollum vibe if one is familiar with such things. The creepy factor is either disrupted or, arguably, enhanced by the colorful propeller beanie he's wearing on his head. He's...right there. Jack leaps from the building, hits the building opposite and runs down the wall, rather in the same manner Spider-Man would, then drops onto the sidewalk about half a block ahead of Bruce before walking towards him. No, NOT overly startling the Hulk. He knows better. In some instances Bruce can handle things startling him. With the headphones on he doesn't hear the kids or even Jack landing half a block ahead. Though he almost literally runs into Jack which causes him to jump back pulling the headphones off, "I'm sorry about that." it takes a moment but he does recollect meeting hin before. "Jack right?" Okay. Kid playing in trash. Wearing beanie and playing with elaborately carved mark. Plus the voices are still coming from everywhere... and somehow not really from the kid. Yeah, something weird's going on. And Charlie is going to get to the bottom of it. Brazenly, she "bounces" down so she's a few feet behind the kid and taking a few steps forward, she speaks in a stern and incredibly gravelly voice, "Hey Kid. I don't think you should be playin' with that." The kid jumps when someone growls right behind him-- and accidentally throws the mask across the alley! The giggling and strange atmosphere stop as soon as he lets go of it, so that's telling... But the boy doesn't even bother to turn and see what's behind him, he just takes off running for that mask! "Yeah. Little bird tells me you're looking for Loki." Beat. "Which means we're on the same case again." Jack doesn't seem bothered about Banner running into him...when not Hulked out, Jack's the more solid of the two. "And if you don't have the information I have..." "Most I know is that some green thing with tentacles pulls him into who knows what." Bruce admits with a shrug, "I don't know Loki but I have worked with his brother in the past. This girl named Nicky asked if I would help find him." hearing something from the alley does cause him to look in that direction. Charlie doesn't waste any time when the kid loses the mask, appearing in a puff of smoke between the kid and the mask. It's obvious that's the problem here and keeping the kid from it seems like the best way to do this. Okay, maybe the best thing she could do would be grab the mask. But the kid is the priority here. "Just let it go", she continues. "It's not good for you." That would be all and good, and the boy does stop, looking up at her with big uncertain eyes-- except then Charlie realizes someone else just entered the alley too. This one a costumed man all in silver with a moon on his chest, and now -he- is going after the mask! "-There- you are!" he snaps, in a not-very friendly fashion at the little boy. The beanie boy hides behind Charlie in reply, and she might notice he has a cut on his arm. "Yeah. He's trapped in a mask. Thor's looking for magic user types to try and get him out, but the dang mask got away and I've been hunting it for days." A pause, and Jack admits, "I can only track it when somebody's wearing it. But it's around here...somewhere." "A mask?" Bruce puts his equipment away, "So you feel mayb someone around here has it." looking around he obviously hasn't a clue where to look. "I'm not magical so I don't feel I can really help. Though would breaking it maybe release him? Like a fortune cookie. Snap it and release what is hidden." Charlie's eyes go wide as Moon Knight enters the alleyway. Yes, she's heard of him. He's practically Batman. But a little darker. Which normally would be cool except every time she meets someone like that, things go wrong. And now she needs to choose: the creepily innocent looking kid who isn't holding the mask at the moment or the guy who everything she's read says is totally crazy. Awesome. But crazy. Looking back and forth between the two, she does the only sane thing, teleporting straight to the mask. "I don't think so", she says in that same gravelly tone and kicks it aside, trying to keep it as far from anyone as she can. "It's not good for you either. And what do you think you're doing. Hurting a little kid like that." It's a solid plan...but there's something strange at work here. While Moon Knight makes a frustrated sound and demands, "And who are you to interfere with Khonshu's fist??" taking a ready stance as if he's willing to take on both of them to get it, the mask ricochets off a trash can lid, bounces into the fire escape, and lands.. right next to the boy who scoops it up and shoves it on his face. Moon Knight startles forward a step in alarm, but it's too late by that point... green smoke erupts from around the boy. "I thought of that, but I'm worried it might only break the entrance to the pocket dimension he's in and make it even harder to get him out." Then Jack turns. "Got it. Come on." He sets off at a run towards the alleyway...and he's already aware of who *else* is there. Brilliant. Bruce runs after him towards the alleyway. Somehow he feels things are about to get real interesting. He hasn't Hulk'd out in a while so will this be the night? "I'll do what I can to help." Charlie takes up a fighting stance that looks like something out of a movie in response to Moon Knight's stance. Of course, she's never been trained /how/ to fight and that stance is exactly out of a movie. She even starts to respond in that same tone. "Me? I'm the g-" But she doesn't get the chance to finish that sentence as the scene suddenly gets bad and she turns in the direction of the now masked kid. "Oh crud...", she says in her normal non-disguised voice. Moon Knight ...takes in her pose and Marc suddenly gets flashbacks of all sorts of poor CIA recruits.. He'd say something about it, but....Mask powered little boy. "Damn, this kid's a nasty piece of work too." he says, apparently entirely serious. ..But hey, that kid braved an alligator for that mask earlier! "We've got to get it off him!" The power of chaos easily overtook the boy, flooding him with energy combined with the energy of youth, making for a dangerous cocktail. The boy looks at his hands, then grins almost psychotically, lifting them and releasing a blast of green energy, clipping the corner off a nearby store with the delightful sound of breaking glass and stone. Jack Hawksmoor actually winces at the blast. "Don't hurt the kid. Possessed." Hurt, no, but Jack sinks into the ground only to reappear on the far side of the kid. Hopefully Bruce won't Hulk out and lose control and, you know, hurt the kid. Okay. How does he restrain a little boy with chaos magic without hurting him? "I'll try..." Bruce promises though he is like a ticking time bomb. The blast causes him to step back a moment watching. Perhaps he can Hulk out and rip the mask off the kid.. This at least goes through his mind though there is always the risk of ripping his head clean off by accident. Some of the debris from the blast actually does manage to hit Charlie and she's clearly not invulnerable, cuts and scrapes present once the dust has cleared a little. She does recognize Jack as he appears seemingly out of nowhere but it's a bad time to exchange greetings. "Is this some kind of possession thing? Or like that movie with the guy from The Grinch movie?" She could probably teleport right over to the kid. "And does the mask just come right off? Or is there something we need to do?" She's asking Moon Knight because he seems to have a clue what's going on here. Perhaps Moon Knight even does, because he growls, "Oh, it comes off, alright, if you can get an opening.." he's also starting this fight with some scrapes and bruises now from the falling masonry, but he hardly acts like he notices any injuries. Willful intimidation or unhealthy obliviousness, it's anyone's guess. Whatever the case, he draws out his truncheon and warily approaches the kid. "You have no place with something like that." Jack Hawksmoor is very quiet, perhaps because of the lack of shoes. He's sneaking up behind the kid...and then abruptly moves to try and grab him and restrain him from behind. Maybe then Moon Knight can get the mask off? Of course, with Loki's powers, the kid might well sense him coming. The kid sees people coming at him from all directions and starts firing off blasts of magic again, a giddy grin on his face. He whirls around and cackles, almost drunk off the energy. "You cannot fight against the power of chaos!!" With a flourish, the kid emits a burst straight up, lighting the night sky. "Got it!", Charlie responds. She doesn't bother doing the slow approach like Moon Knight is though. She doesn't want to take the chance of getting hit with one of those blasts. Instead, she teleports again, landing up on a nearby fire escape. And then on the one across the alleyway. Creeping her way up the approach while trying to draw some attention and doing her best not to get vaporized by the seemingly random blasts. Afterall, she can see Jack sneaking up behind. That stops though when she sends the burst straight up in the air. Uh oh. Is this where things start getting bad? Moon Knight charges when the kid starts firing-- he's trying to reach the kid and claw that mask off his face, though depending on just how strong those blasts -are-, he might not make it as far as he's hoping to... As the kid whirls towards him, Jack makes a grab for the mask. He's trying to be careful...he *really* doesn't want to hurt the kid, but that mask has to come off. A couple of the blasts graze along his shoulders. Bruce growls deeply and turning away from the group he tries controlling it but unable too he Hulks out with a loud growl now turning to look towards the group. A loud roar is given out towards them and now he is running in the direction of the child as well a dumpster if lifted and tossed out of the way against a side wall his magic blasts not doing much damage now. The kid lifts his hands, grinning maniacally. "So muh power...so much chaos...I...am...A GOD!!!!" Tendrils of dark energy surge out of him, whirling around like a tornado. "Just try and stop me!!" He is so focused on the power that the others can get closer to him to try and pull the mask off. Nope. No big effect from the powers shooting up in the air. Just lots of dark energy. Which means they're still okay. She makes another teleport to a fire escape just on the edge of the action. The others look like they have it in hand and it's taking a lot of willpower right now not to bounce down and try and take care of this herself. But for once, she's going to watch and wait and make sure that it gets done. And if she's needed, she's sure she'll know when that is. Moon Knight is thrown back with a grunt from the energy lashing, but he starts ducking and weaving, trying to get close-- he very much intends to get that mask, but weather he means to or not, he's probably making a great distraction for Jack or Charlie. "-You- are not a god!" he snaps at the boy, almost as if offended. Jack Hawksmoor is going to make another grab for the mask, as little as he wants it in his hands again. He *needs* to get it off the kid before the Hulk gets there. His direction is a little different. He leaps up against the wall, and then comes down to try and snatch it, from above. Hopefully, the kid's not expecting that move. All the shots are nothing more than tickles. Hulk begins bouncing from wall to wall leaving rubble in his wake. Indeed its luck he is a little behind MK and Jack but he is closing in quickly. "Hulk SMASH MASK!" he growls loudly. Charlie can see that Moon Knight is having trouble getting any closer to Loki and decides that it's now or never. Leaping to the edge of the fire escape and then hopping over it, she plans to teleport partway down to avoid the fact that she's falling and to hopefully avoid getting blasted. Of course, with the beams flying everywhere without any kind of aiming, there's always the very real chance that one of them hits her straight on. And one does. Instinctively, on impact, her power kicks in. But magic is magic and when they mix... it's a bad thing. And she didn't really have a destination planned in the first place. With a sudden "urk" and a look of shock, Charlie seems to explode a shower of green magical energy and pink smoke, disappearing with a loud *CRACK*. The boy giggles and starts turning buildings into plushies, or candy, a part of Loki's good side, but then he is turning others into darkness, with bats and spiders crawling around their dilapidated forms. The boy starts to take on features just like Loki...perhaps Loki can pull this boy into the mask and free himself...but that would turn him dark and evil. But being inside the cursed object has made his mind twist and turn until he isn't even sure what is good and what is bad anymore, so pulling in an innocent kid doesn't pose any moral problems for him at the moment. Moon Knight can't get close to the kid, not with all those energy bolts and whipping tendrils of shadow in the way-- so perhaps he can bring the kid to him. He takes out his truncheon and fires the grappling hook at the boy, trying to yank him close enough to pry off that blasted mask! "Fuck. GET THE MASK." And Jack leaps back, out of the fight, drops into a crouch. "This. Stops. Now." His fingertips resting on tarmac that's already starting to transform into the Yellow Brick Road out of Oz...but the transformation flows around him a little, leaving him on a patch of unaltered pavement. His right eye flickers a baleful red, and then the power of the city flows into him, amplified, returned by technology so advanced it might as well be magic...and there's a definite sense of *energy* to those remotely sensitive to it...likely including Loki in the mask, including the kid, possibly Moon Knight. (Sorry, Bruce). Energy that holds within it the true form of this part of the city, trying to force Loki's transformations back and restore what is meant to be here. Jack's already breathing hard, staring at nothing, entirely focused on the perhaps foolish endeavor of getting into a battle of wills with a god. "NOW." So one is trying to grapple the kid while Jack in the Hulk's eyes is praying? Either way he jumps up to land in front of the child his fists coming down to hit the ground hard causing it to crack while roaring loudly in the masked face of the kid. Reaching out he attempts to grab the mask and not accidentally his head though he could miss if the kid moves or Moon's grapple work. Though if Loki appears this might get more interesting. Like a bad hologram or a television experiencing interference, the kid's visage switches between the kid overloaded with power, to young Loki, who seems to be losing his identity. The grapple serves to distract him as he yanks on the tether with godly strength, but then the Hulk is in his face, literally, trying to pull the mask off. The form switches to the kid. "NO! I'm playing now!" to Loki who shouts "Release me!!" in a desperate tone before switching back to the kid again. "It's not your turn!" The mask pulls away from the kid's face a bit, the green tendrils of magic visible as they try to pull the mask back on. Moon Knight was so focused on the kid and the mask he's more than a little shocked when a Hulk slams down in the middle of the grapple. At least the Hulk yanking on the mask is distracting the kid--Loki? from attacking.. He backs around to the far side of the chaos avatar, trying to wind the grapple cable around the kid so it's harder to interfere with the hulk yanking it off.. if anyone can get it off, it should be the Hulk, after all! Praying? Not hardly. That would imply that the figure in the street was the inferior party, the supplicant. Jack's eye flares red again and the pavement flickers back from gold brick to black asphalt, normality flowing outwards from the man as Loki is distracted by the Hulk and by his own internal problems. Buildings slowly returning to their normal form. The citywalker still isn't moving, so still he doesn't seem to be breathing very much, although there's a bit of a look of strain on his face, and perhaps a bit of silver blood leaking from his nose. Pulling the mask like a yo-yo on child/Loki's face. Hulk pulls back and forth trying to free it without breaking the child's neck. He doesn't know what Loki looks like though maybe he can assume this is the one Nicky wanted him to find. Shaking the mask he growls fighting the magic force trying to keep it in place. There is a bright flash of green light and Loki appears beside the boy. They might look similar, but Loki has the long black hair with a few random braids and glowing green eyes. His hair blows in a breeze from the energy. He doesn't look happy to see any of them, and it's clear that he is flooded with the black magic. The Hulk might kill the boy doing that, but since Loki is connected to the mask on a deeper level, and is a god, he wouldn't be hurt (much). The buildings return to normal, and everything the mask has been trying to do is being undone. Loki's eyes seem to fill with black smoke, giving him an eerie presence. He first turns his attention to Jack, attempting to surround him in black tendrils of dark magic, to *squeeze* the life out of him. He doesn't have a lot of energy, so depleting him will be rather easy. He then turns to Moon Knight, grinning evilly as the dark magic surrounds him, trying to get in through his ears and nose, wanting to take him over and use him for evil. Then there is the Hulk. How does one so low on power deal with this behemoth? The mask decides that he will just go for broke and throws his arms out at his sides, creating a tremendous shock wave that cracks a few windows and sets off distant car alarms, but hopefully sets Hulk on his keister so he can annihilate the annoying green monster. The boy however is regaining his senses and trying to push the mask off. It's like getting your head stuck in a bucket and having a friend pulling much too hard and sending you staggering all over the place as your arms flail. "Stoooooopppp!" He squeaks. Moon Knight stares, confused a moment when Loki appears -next- to the boy.. wasn't he trapped? Maybe it's due to the tremendous pressure of the Hulk yanking against it's magic-- maybe the mask is starting to break? Whatever the case, weather it's Loki's own evil or some effect of whatever imprisoned him, it's clear the young god's appearance is no cause for relief. Moon Knight reaches for a crescent dart as his grapple cable is still wound around the squeaking boy, only to end up staggered and choking on tendrils of black mist. "Wha--" Moon Knight coughs, dropping the crescent blade in alarm to grab for the ankh under his shirt when he realizes it's his mind, such as it is, that's under assault. He's not much help, distracted as he is.. it's up to the Hulk it looks like. Buildings returning to normal as Jack starts to look up...only to find himself grabbed in mystical tendrils. He begins to tug them off himself, although it's not an instant thing. Loki might be depleted, but Jack's physical strength is in the lifting cars range, not the Insane Asgardian or even Moderately Annoyed Hulk ranges. The shock wave is pissing him off, though, and he's definitely in the process of breaking out. It's just taking...a moment. And yes, he does still need to breathe... Attempting to grab the kid around the waist he tries sheltering him from the shock wave as he sits hard on the ground with little cracks. Frustration and the Hulk doesn't mix so he doesn't yank on the mask anymore. He tries making it crack beneath the strength of his hand at least enough that the child can be free from it. The boy is pulled to safety and the mask clatters to the ground where he was just standing. Loki starts to make a move to go for it, his fingers curled into odd angles. "MINE." He growls in an eerie voice and staggers toward it. He is still tied to it for the moment and it tries to reel him back in. He lets his dark magic do its thing as he walks like a zombie. "You all need to...dieeeee." Moon Knight was already knocked over from the concussive blast, and is scrabbling at the cowl over his face-- unlike Jack, he -is- muttering prayer fiercely, trying to fend off Loki's attempts at compulsion. He may not have the strength of the others physically, but his mind is not something to be bent easily, perhaps since it's arguably already broken. He gets back to his feet shakily, managing, "Don't let him take it!" "Working on it!" Jack springs free of the tendrils. Despite being tired, he leaps towards...not Loki, but the space between him and the mask (and thus the kid). He's literally trying to put himself between Loki and his goal. It might slow the kid down for a moment. Even in this state, does Loki remember him as a decent and kind person? He hopes so. "Run!" Hulk gives the boy a push into another direction away from the chaos. Once that is done he growls glancing toward Loki, "Nicky said you good." he huffs out deeply, "She wrong." Scooping up the mask he doesn't take time to even look it over before sending it sailing backwards over his head for Moon Knight to catch. Once this is done he leaps up over Jack towards Loki taking hold of him with both hands lifting him up high smashing him to the ground at his right and then left doing this about four times before leaving him in the Loki sized hole in the ground, "Hulk win!" Loki begins charging, but slows his roll when he sees the Hulk reaching for him. He yelps when a massive hand grabs him around his slender waist, the pressure making it feel hard to breathe. Suddenly, the concrete comes up to his face more quickly than he would prefer, and when he finally is left in his little crater, he feels all the dark magic rushing out of him as the mask glows for a moment as it absorbs the energy, then goes dim. Loki tries sitting up, his air a mess as he looks around for just a few moments, his lips moving as if trying to speak, but then his eyes just roll back and he passes out in his Loki-shaped crater. The energy trying to seize Moon Knight and Jack would dissipate as well, returning to the Mask. Moon Knight manages to snatch the cracked mask out of the air when it's thrown his way, though he staggers, still under attack. He tucks it away so his hands will be free...only for the energy attack to dissipate as well soon after, the little boy long since fled and the godling senseless in a crater. ..now the pressing question is weather the Hulk is a problem or not. "Yes you did." he says seriously. "It's over." in case that might help. Moon Knight hasn't had much in the way of interactions with the Hulk, but he's heard stories of how destructive he can be. Jack Hawksmoor turns to face the Hulk. "It's dealt with. You can calm down now." He knows that's easier said than done. But he also knows he'll be repairing buildings for hours if the Hulk goes on one of his rampages now...and he's already tired from tussling with Loki. Indeed the rage is boiling inside of him. Hulk takes a fist hitting the ground causing it to crack. Looking from Moon over to Jack he lets out a loud huff of frustration. "Over..." he glances over towards Loki with a evil grin. Moon Knight frowns, though it can't be seen under his cowl. "What are you doing?" he asks warily..though as Khonshu's avatar, he's not about to get in the Hulk's way for Loki. He doesn't know that Banner came here searching for the Asgardian. "Over." He drops to a crouch next to the unconscious godling to check on him. Which might seem like a dumb thing to do with the Hulk right there, but Jack's never been known for his humility. The Hulk takes a few steps away and suddenly he changes back into human form. Bruce though is rather /naked/ and grabbing the rags for pants he was wearing as Hulk he keeps them in front of him hiding the goods. "Nicky will be happy we found him." Loki is bruised, with a few minor cuts on his face and hands, his pant legs tattered and torn, his hair matted and tangled. He doesn't stir, at least for the moment. He is in a deep state of unconsciousness, depleted of his energy both magical and otherwise. Moon Knight breathes a sigh of relief when the Hulk turns back to Banner. He doesn't comment on the wardrobe issues, and seems happy to leave Loki to Jack. He asks Banner instead, "Who's Nicky?" "He's out cold. Moon Knight, watch him. I won't be a moment." Jack steps back from the kid and...sinks into the ground. Melts into it, even. Loki's the only one not learning more about just what this man can do, it seems. The shredded pants are tied around his waist. Bruce watches as Jack melds into the ground. "I didn't kill him did I?" he asks walking over to the crater to look upon Loki, "Nicky wouldn't forgive me for that." Moon Knight blinks, a little surprised at the order from Jack.. but they did work together once, and it's sensible besides. He walks over to keep an eye on Loki, wary, even with the god unconscious. "He's not dead," he assures the disrobed scientist. "I just hope that isn't a mistake. The way he was behaving before you took him down wasn't...encouraging. And a couple of minutes later, Jack emerges with...a set of pants. He tosses them to Bruce. "Might be a bit big on you..." Jack's a bit bigger than Banner, although not much. Loki stirs a little bit, making the quiet groaning sound a battered teen would make. His brow furrows slightly but he doesn't yet open his eyes. Moon Knight slinks back when he sees Loki showing signs of wakefulness. "..You two are going to keep an eye on him?" he asks. Jack Hawksmoor then turns to Loki. "I'll keep an eye on him. I have a feeling he's going to be as safe as he ever is right now, though. Hopefully Bruce caught the pants. Accepting the pants Bruce slips them on, "Thanks." he tells Jack. "Tell him his friend Nicky is looking for him. I think I should go. Will you be ok with him?" Moon Knight tilts his head at Jack. "Safe..? Safe -from- others, or -for- others?" he asks jack. "Hopefully both." He glances at Bruce. "Yeah. I will. Don't worry...too much." The question is, where did the mask go? Moon Knight has the mask or at least he is the one Hulk tosses it too." Bruce nods his head, "I'll try not. Call me if you need me." Moon Knight isn't wearing it, but he did catch it and tucked it away. "It was cracked.. I'm guessing that's why Loki reappeared." he says, though he fails to elaborate further.. aware of divine power as he is, he's suspicious the mask isn't yet entirely defunct, but...he wants to see for himself. Moon Knight adds to Jack, "At any rate.. if you're taking him home, just make sure he's not still homicidal before you leave, huh..? I need to get going." Jack Hawksmoor nods. "I will. I don't want him to end up hurting Lois." Who needs to know Loki's...out of the mask and safe, although Jack isn't sure what else might be going on. "Lois?" He mutters dreamily. "I want Lois...and my plushie..." Loki lifts a dirt smudged hand weakly, a little bit of green energy appearing around his hand, the sparkly kind, not the dangerous kind, but it sputters and disappears. "No more power..." Moon Knight seems relieved of Jack's reply. "Okay.. okay, good. Hopefully this is over." he says, despite misgivings to the contrary. He glances around, wondering what happened to the girl who disappeared in a poof of smoke, but sees no sign of her. Maybe he'll check the alleys nearby too before he goes. Whatever the case he raises a hand in parting to Jack. "Glad you showed up." after all, if he hadn't, who knows what the block would have ended up as by the end of the chaotic magic. But with Loki waking, he decides it's time to take his leave. He doesn't think much on the murmured comment about power.. at least not yet. He uses his grapple to get up onto the roof, and make his own exit. Jack Hawksmoor offers Loki a hand. "Your magic's probably still stuck in the mask. We'll work out how to get it back." He's just as glad, for now, to keep the two separate...after all, Loki WAS kinda nuts for a few minutes there. Jack sounds tired, though. Loki takes the hand and is pulled out of the crater. He wobbles a bit, then collapses toward Jack, a gesture his adult self would NEVER have made, but he's cute little teen Loki, so it is not above him to try and embarrass others into helping. "Oh good..." Category:Log